Gerechtigkeit
by Akari-chan
Summary: A vida tinha um jeito todo especial de não ser justa com Ken Hidaka. --- Pós Glühen. Menções de Yohji/Ken, Yuriko/Ken e Asuka/Yohji.


Wow, uma fanfic GEN de Weiss! 

Era bom demais para ser verdade. Contém menções de Yohji/Ken, Ken/Yuriko e Yohji/Asuka. Spoilers de Glühen. Parte do diálogo de Ken e Yohji veio do terceiro volume de Side B (eu tenho em alemão, por isso a tradução pode não ser corretinha...), mas não tem spoilers de Side B em si.

Akari-chan

----------------- X ------------------

**Gerechtigkeit**

_Isso_, Ken pensou ao tocar a campainha da bela nova casa de Yohji, _não é justo_.

Bom, ele, mais do que qualquer um, deveria saber que a vida não era justa. Só que a vida tinha um jeito todo especial de não ser justa com Ken Hidaka, e era isso que o deixava furioso.

Talvez ele até merecesse o que estava recebendo agora. Sendo um assassino e tudo mais, talvez fosse a punição por seus crimes ou sei lá o que – como se não fosse pena o suficiente passar as noites em claro, sonhando que fulano, sicrano e beltrano (e em alguns dias em que se sentia particularmente criativo, Kase também) voltavam dos mortos para se vingar.

Mas tudo bem, ele começara como um jogador de futebol. Como todos os outros amigos de seu time, como tantos outros rapazes, com sonhos tão parecidos. Então por que justamente ele tinha que ter o amigo enganador e psicopata o bastante para arruinar sua vida?

Enquanto o prédio em que fora trancado era consumido pelas chamas e enquanto via sua carreira desmoronar em sua frente, ele chegara a conclusão óbvia de que _Ken Hidaka era bom demais para o mundo_.

O problema (ou não, dependendo do ponto de vista), era que o mundo ainda não estava a fim de se ver livre dele.

Então ele se passava por morto e, ajudado por um suéter laranja amarrado em sua cintura -uma roupa nada chamativa, claro- e um par de bugnucks, se juntava a três caras fodidos o bastante como ele para dar um fim às bestas que agiam nas trevas, ou sei-lá-qual-era-o-discurso-de-Pérsia da vez.

E, não era para parecer extremamente cruel nem vingador, mas ele havia se acostumado com aquela vida. Céus, ele tinha tudo que alguém poderia querer. Tinha um emprego estável, que era dele até sua morte (normalmente porque os profissionais do ramo morriam rápido), ganhava um dinheiro razoável, convivia com três caras que ele gostava de considerar como sua família e- _Tinha tudo roubado de si uma segunda vez quando Omi virou Takatori Mamoru e quando Yohji esqueceu da Weiss e Aya simplesmente foi embora sem nem dar uma despedida decente._

Oh, certo. Talvez ele não tivesse tudo. 

Para começar, ele não tinha Yuriko.

Ah, não é como se ele quisesse Yuriko, não agora. Aquele nome agora era, ele era... Assim como... É, é. Uma dessas coisas que você fala no lugar de outra.

Yuriko era uma metáfora para '_aquele amor e companhia que eu nunca vou conseguir porque ganho a vida tirando a de outras pessoas_ (mesmo que algumas delas realmente merecessem aquilo) _e algum __**idiota**__ me fez questão de lembrar que isso não era justo exatamente no momento que eu estava considerando largar tudo para ficar com meu único, verdadeiro amor _(Ou pelo menos o único, verdadeiro amor no prazo de, mais ou menos, uma semana. Ele ainda pensava em Yuriko as vezes, mas para invejar a vida dela num pais com belas praias, uma loja legal de motos e, provavelmente, um marido surfista motoqueiro gostosão).'

_Ninguém_ podia falar de justiça com Ken Hidaka, ninguém tinha o _direito_.

Muito menos um idiota loiro mulherengo que, logo após dizer que Ken não podia levar uma vida feliz ao lado de alguém, foi se meter a esquecer de tudo de mal que havia feito quando um prédio desabou sobre sua cabeça e simplesmente _casou_ com uma enfermeira que parecia exatamente com sua ex morta, passando a viver alegre e feliz como se ele fosse muito melhor do que Ken Hidaka.

O que levava o moreno novamente o motivo por estar ali, parado que nem um idiota, com o dedo na campainha de uma bela casa, esperando que uma bonitona atendesse a porta e o levasse ao seu marido.

E o que ele ia dizer?_'Oi Yohji, desculpa por estragar seu momento feliz assim como você estragou o meu, mas eu só vim aqui para te lembrar que você era um assassino cruel que já dormiu com metade da população feminina do Japão e, ah, comigo também, naquele dia que você voltou particularmente bêbado para casa. Não que nós uh, tivéssemos um caso, mas é mais fácil achar algum conforto com alguém que está na mesma situação que você, eu estava meio carente e, ah, é, eu sou só um amigo que matava uns caras aí junto contigo e- sabe aquela espada que você está usando como decoração na sala?'_

Não parecia extremamente amigável, assim como parecia muito menos fazer sentido.

Mas claro que, como sempre, o mundo foi rápido demais para ele e uma mulher já estava abrindo a porta e-

"Boa tarde, o senhor é?" Ela perguntou com um belo sorriso, e merda, agora ele entendia como Yohji conseguia ser tão louco por aquela tal de Asuka, se aquela detetive tivesse um sorriso tão bonito quanto o dela, Ken tinha certeza de que, no lugar de Yohji, se apaixonaria também. 

Ele sabia que deveria ter feito uma cara muito estúpida, porque o sorriso dela se alargou ainda mais e ela riu suavemente, com certo ar de elegância sobre aquilo.

"Ahhh, você deve ser a Asuka. Yohji falou bastante de você e-" Claro, ele e sua boca grande. Yohji nunca havia falado _dela_ para ele, porque o loiro não sabia mais quem diabos ele era quando casara com ela...

Droga, não deveria doer tanto assim né?

"Você é um amigo? Do trabalho?"

E Ken imediatamente se sentiu afastado. Porque Yohji não era um assassino, aquele Yohji nunca tinha sido um assassino, e ele, Ken, não pertencia ali. Como aquele Yohji de antes dissera, Ken era, Ken não havia esquecido de tudo, ele ainda tinha a figura coberta de sangue e ele não poderia manchar aquele Yohji de agora também.

"Ahhh não. Quero dizer..." Deu uma risada nervosa. "Falei besteira. Não foi Yohji que me falou... É que... Eu que ouvi dizer. Eu tava acostumado a ouvir as coisas dele mas... Eu sou amigo sim. De antes."

Então o rosto de Asuka mudou, Ken pode perceber aquilo, aquela mudança. O sorriso dela tremeu por um segundo e ele entendeu que não era bem vindo ali. Ela estava feliz, ela sorria porque

"Querido, um amigo seu, do passado, ele pode te contar sobre antes!"

mas ainda havia um temor que o passado roubasse Yohji dela, e que _não era justo_, eles haviam construído tanta coisa juntos, Yohji havia passado por tanta coisa e não lembrar era tão difícil, ele sofrera tanto querendo algo do passado e agora que havia superado aquilo um amigo antigo vinha! E por que não havia vindo antes? Por que agora, quando Yohji já era dela, quando ela já havia se apaixonado tanto por aquele homem, por quê!

Ken entendia muito bem como Asuka se sentia. E se houvesse ainda alguma dúvida de o que falaria com Yohji, ela sumiu quando ele viu o loiro andando até a porta, o sorriso curioso em seus lábios, o ar inocente de quem sabia que deveria estar vendo alguma coisa mas não conseguia enxergar...

"Olá." Ele cumprimentou polidamente, e era tão não Yohji, e não era quem ele conhecia, e quando o moreno estendeu a mão falando "Oi, eu sou o Ken!" o aperto de volta fora frio e distante e ele sabia que Yohji estava feliz ali e não o queria de volta. Nem ele, nem nada de antes.

Puta merda, por que ele tinha vindo ali?

Yohji merecia toda a felicidade que pudesse ter, Ken realmente acreditava nisso. Mas que droga, ele não precisava presenciar aquilo. Estava feliz por Yohji, realmente estava. Mas...

Sempre havia um mas.

"Vamos conversar na varanda? Eu acho que... Eu acho que tenho algo que te pertence." O loiro ofereceu, e claro que ele tinha, droga, a amizade, o companheirismo, todas aquelas memórias, e Yohji simplesmente não podia esquecer de como o chamava de KenKen ou como dava o cigarro para ele as vezes quando ele mesmo parecia muito pensativo, não poderia esquecer das brigas, nem mesmo quando Aya dava aquele olhar gélido enquanto o loiro fazia alguma piada, e Omi tentava apaziguar a situação gritando 'Yotan!'...

"Certo." Ken o acompanhou enquanto Asuka prometia preparar algo para ambos. "Não se preocupa, é rápido." E ele notou o suspiro aliviado que ela dera, que ela e Yohji deram.

"Desculpe, eu realmente não lembro de você..."

"Tudo bem, não tem problema." Não estava tudo bem! É claro que não! Omi comandava a organização e era chamado de Takatori, Aya havia se mandado para sei lá aonde, Yohji havia casado, e ele...! Por que diabos o haviam deixado sozinho! "Eu vim por..."

Claro que Yohji já havia descoberto. Era a única coisa que havia lhe restado do passado, e ele não a queria. 

No canto da varanda uma espada estava recostada.

Shion...

"Eu não sei porquê tenho essa espada... Mas eu tenho a sensação de que não deveria tê-la. Você poderia dá-la para seu verdadeiro dono?"

"Essa espada pertence ao 'Aya'."

"Aya..." Ele parecia pensativo. "Diga a esse 'Aya', meu amigo... Obrigado. E que ele me perdoe por ter ficado com a espada dele por tanto tempo."

E fora assim. E fora só isso. Sem grandes abraços, sem despedidas. Subitamente não havia mais nada entre eles, e Yohji não podia sentir nada porque ele não era mais o KenKen que trabalhava na Koneko destruindo tudo mais que ajudando, ele não era o Siberian que lutava contra o Schwarz, não era um amigo em quem chegara a confiar a vida, ele era...

Ele era um cara que chegara na sua porta, atrapalhando seu fim de semana, um dos únicos momentos que podia ficar em paz com sua esposa, e fizera-o se lembrar de que tinha um passado que possivelmente não gostaria de ter.

"Eu falei que era rápido." Sorriu, dando uma piscadela comprometedora para Asuka. "Não atrapalho mais. Tchauzinho e... Boa sorte, Yohji." 

O loiro deu um sorriso antes de fechar a porta e, que saco, Ken ficou com a leve impressão de que aquele seria o ultimo sorriso que veria de Yohji.

Ficou algum tempo olhando para porta e _não, Ken, ela não vai abrir do nada e Yohji vai apontar para você e rir da sua cara por ser trouxa enquanto te convida para entrar e discutir os velhos tempos._

Colocou a katana no ombro, direito, segurando-a firme. Agora tinha mais uma coisa para fazer. 

E era melhor cuidar da Shion, e com cuidado.

Aya iria matar ele se ele chegasse em Nova York sem sua espada.

----------------- X ------------------


End file.
